Journey to the past
by forgretregret
Summary: The organization decides to visit their family, and figure out their past. if you don't like it, sorry, I'm not a good writer :-j


In Castle Oblivion, there lived thirteen very unique individuals. Xemnas, who was the leader, talking to Saix. Xigbar, who's have a combat practice with Xaldin, Gun arrows versus lances. Vexen, mindlessly doing his experiments. Lexaeus cleaning his tomahawk. Zexion, going through his books while having his lexicon beside him. Axel, randomly staring at his chakrams, whishing they were bigger, so he could burn things more. Demyx, fumbling around with his sitar, trying to write songs. Luxord, practicing his poker skills with his gambler nobodies. Marluxia, acting as gay as ever, in other words, he's tending to his garden. Larxene, deciding on how would she steal Zexion's lexicon. And lastly Roxas, trying to figure out where he should place the Oathkeeper on his right hand or left.

As zexion was going through his books, he had one thing going around in his mind. He tried his hardest to just get it out, but it just didn't work. As he was walking towards the shelf where the book in his hands belong, he said to himself "Why am I thinking of such useless things?" he said as he sat on his chair trying to think. What's worse, a few seconds after, larxene appeared in front of him and stuffed a pillow on his face, when he got the pillow off, she was gone, and so was his lexicon. "Today's just not my day." he stood up and walked off and made his way to his best friend's room."Maybe demyx can help me."

On his way to demyx's room, he noticed the halls were too quiet and he couldn't smell a single scent. He was curious on why there wasn't even one person here. Until he saw roxas. "Hey roxas, where is everybody?" "Oh didn't you hear?, we have a meeting, larxene was supposed to tell you." 'Larxene, of course' zexion thought to himself, as he mentally cursed himself too. "Right, I must have forgotten, thanks roxas." "Sure thing." And with that roxas was out of site, and zexion was turning towards the meeting room, 'a little walk wouldn't hurt me.'

While on his way to the meeting room, he bumped into a person he wished he wouldn't see anymore."Hey!, why don't you watch where yo-" as a certain sadist looked up, "Oh hey there zexy." She said with her smirk. "I told you never to call me that." Zexion said, with his normal and expressionless face. "Aww don't be like that zexy. You know I have something you want." She said as she attempted to poke him. "If you excuse me larxene, I was on my way to the- wait a minute, you stole my lexicon!." "That's right zexy." Was her reply as she waved the cloaked schemer's lexicon right in front of him. "Damn you larxene." Was all he could say. sigh "Please larxene just give it back so I can go to the meeting room." "Oh your headed there too?, well then let's go!." And with that, zexion had ended up, being dragged by larxene to the meeting room.

When they reached the meeting room, everyone else was seated on their seats, and they all saw zexion brushing off the dust off of his cloak. "Number VI, do I want to know why you look so dusty?" "Simple Superior, Number XII here dragged me here." "Hey!, I do have a name you know!." "Yea we do, but we just don't care." Said demyx. And finally, larxene teleported to her seat in defeat. "Wow demyx, I never knew you could make comebacks like that, good job." "Thanks axel." Was all demyx could say, but at some point he couldn't stop laughing. Finally, Zexion was able to brush off all the dust off of his cloak. But right before he was going to teleport to his seat, he gave demyx a quick glance of thanks, and demyx returned a glance to zexion, saying your welcome. And with that zexion teleported to his seat.

"Now that we're all here, we can start the meeting." "Oh joy." Lexaeus said as he rolled his eyes. "Number V, did you say something?" "Nothing superior." "Very well, as I was saying, I've decided to let you all get a week away from the castle." With that, zexion's head shot up. 'Could it be…' he thought to himself. "What, but why?" asked Vexen. "Well it's because, I was going through all the files about our somebody's, and well there's just something missing." "Which is?" asked roxas. "Well from what I've seen, there isn't a file about the families of our somebody's and well I wa-." "Wait don't tell me, we're gonna have to go there." "That's exactly what I want you to do larxene, all of you." 'Crap it is…' zexion couldn't believe it. "But why do we have to do this again?" asked the very impatient pyromaniac. "Because, we need information about them." "Can't we just kidnap them?" "You wouldn't want to scare them larxene" "Of course I would xaldin, I'm a sadist remember?" "Would you two stop fighting?" "Oh who said we were fighting, and besides, since when were you peaceful xigbar." "If you all could just keep quiet, you'd all notice the superior's waiting for you all to shut up." Said saix. "Kiss up" whispered larxene to xaldin. "Actually saix, I have nothing else to say." Axel, larxene, roxas, xaldin and xigbar almost fell out of their seats from laughing too much, while saix just sat quietly, wishing he could disappear. "So that's all then?" "Yes it is lexaeus, unless all of you have any questions?" no one spoke, but you could still hear a small giggle coming from axel. "Very well, this meeting is finished, you may now go to your rooms and pack you things." "Wait what?! pack?, how long are we staying?" asked a shocked luxord. "You'll be there for around a week." "Damn." Whispered marluxia, "So I have to be away from my garden for a week?" "Must you act so gay marly?" "Unlike you axel, I have a sensitive side." "More like gay side." "Oh shut up roxas since when do yo-." "Anyway, as I was saying, now you can all go to your rooms and pack, when your done packing, go down to the main hall." Interrupted the superior. Then one by one, everyone teleported to their rooms.

"I can't believe it's actually going to happen."Zexion said to himself. "You know, you talk to yourself too much zexy." Came from demyx who apparently was standing right beside zexion's doorframe. "Jee thanks for knocking demyx." "Sure thing zexy!" He said with a grin. "Didn't I tell you never to call me that?" "Well, I don't pay attention remember!" Of course with his now famous grin. All zexion could do was sigh. "Oh! Is that a sigh of defeat I just heard?" demyx said with a smirk." "Oh shut up demy." "HA! YOU FINALLY SAID IT! I KNEW YOU HAD A SOFT SIDE!" Next thing zexion knew, demyx was running towards him, preparing to hug him with his huge grin. "Oh please demyx, it's just called sarcasm." Zexion said as he moved one step to the left when demyx was close enough, which caused him to run straight to the wall. "I swear, sometimes, I don't get how you became my best friend" All demyx did was stick out his tongue, and change the subject. "Anyway, you done packing zexy?" "Didn't I tell you to st-, you know what never mind, but the answer to your question, no. You?" "Yup, finished right after the meeting, guess you could say I'm excited huh, well, maybe it's cause I get to see my family again." At this point, zexion was looking at his friend, who was just staring at the ceiling. "How bout you? You excited?" "I'm not so sure actually." "Why not?" "I'm not sure actually." "Zexion what's wrong?" "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You never call me be my name unless your really serious." "Well, you just look like your even more emotionless now." "Well it's cause, before the meeting I was in the library…" "You always are." "Look do you want me to tell you or what?" "Fine fine, go on." "As I was saying, I was going through some of my book th-" "Oh oh! Lemme guess lemme guess! You saw yourself there!" with that, demyx fell of the chair from laughter." "Fine I won't tell you anymore then" he was on his way out of his room until.. "Wait wait! I'm sorry I couldn't help it" demyx was saying, as he was clearing his eyes of tears. "So you'll shut up already?" "Yea I promise." "Right, well, While I was going through the book, I just kept thinking about what ever happened to Ienzo before he died." "Then?" "Well I was curious on what happened to his family." "Woah, That's a huge coincidence." "I know." "Well I guess I better leave you to pack then, you know, so you could get to your family already." He was just silent. "Right, well just tell me what happened when we get back okay?" Zexion just nodded "Cya downstairs then" and demyx was gone. There was nothing else to do, so he packed up his belongings.

Finally, after packing, he headed downstairs. When he got there, he was greeted by his least favorite member. "Zexy! You know, you took so long packing." "Must you annoy me every single time larxene? And stop with the pouting, it disgusts me." "Aww, don't be like that zexy, and I can't help it, your just so fun to annoy." "Hey look guys, looks like zexy got himself a girlfriend" axel whispered to everyone else. 'I swear axel and larxene would make a perfect couple' "Hey zexy, I figured since you'd be away for the week, you'd want this back." Larxene said as she gave back his lexicon. "Wow larxene, we never knew you had a good side." Said a very surprised roxas." "Hmph."

"Right is everyone here already?" asked the superior. "Very well then. Each of us are going to stay there for a week, no scaring or killing…" Everyone looked at larxene. "What?! They're my family, I wouldn't do that!" "As I was saying. No burning either." "WHAT!? THAT'S NO FUN THEN!" said the very depressed axel. "All you need to do is get to know them. If they ask you who you are, just say you're a friend of your own somebody. Any more questions?" "Yeah I got one, Can we play cards with them" 'Of course.' Thought everyone. "Sure, just not for their own life." With that, luxord was completely satisfied. "Anymore?" "Can we give them flowers?" "Just not poisonous ones." "Okay, anymore now?" no one spoke. "Good, so here's Their addresses and the ticket for the train leading you to that world. "Hey zexion, good luck." "Thanks demyx." With that they all waved good bye as their trains went off to the different worlds of their somebody's. 'A whole week with my family.' Was the single thought going around everyone's head as their journey to the past, the one they forgot about, comes closer and closer.


End file.
